


That's no jinn

by SeeWell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Castiel (Supernatural) is Bad at Feelings, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Time, Castiel/Dean Winchester Flirting, Dean/Cas Pinefest, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Friendship/Love, Hunters & Hunting, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Monster of the Week, Mutual Pining, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeWell/pseuds/SeeWell
Summary: When Team Free Will encounters a jinn, they must come to terms with feelings they didn't know they had. The jinn corners Castiel first and confuses him. Sam is quick to pick up on the change in his behavior. When the jinn corners Dean, he tries (and fails) to bury his feelings. Luckily for Destiel, Sam is there to make sure the ship sails safely to shore.





	That's no jinn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I figured I'd post something fluffy. Let me know what you think. I always look forward to reading your comments!

The jinn steps closer to Castiel. She’s very old and very powerful and for some reason Castiel can’t bring himself to kill her. She’s backed him into a corner. Smirking, she boldly invades his space.

“What do you want?” she asks. “I can make your dreams come true.” She brushes a lock of hair from his forehead. “I can make you powerful. I can make the world kneel before you.” Her fingers brush against his chest. “But that’s not what you want, is it?”

Castiel tries to step back, but he’s pinned between her and the wall.

She licks her lips. “What is it, angel? What do you want most?”

His heart is pounding in his ears. His thoughts are swimming. There are so many things he wants and the jinn can see everything.

“Oh,” she breathes. “What was that?” She presses herself closer. “Love?” Her face begins to warp. “I can give you love.” Her body changes and she’s taller, broader and a pair of familiar green eyes look down at him. “Is this it, Cas?”

It’s not Dean. It’s very clearly not Dean. But soft lips brush against his, capturing them in a warm, gentle kiss.

Castiel should kill her now, or at least pull away from her. But he doesn’t. He closes his eyes and listens to the way his name sounds when whispered in Dean’s voice. He kisses the jinn back and pulls her closer.

He hears footsteps.

“Cas!”

The Winchesters are around the corner.

The jinn turns back into herself. She licks her lips. “Fascinating,” she breathes.

By the time the Winchesters find him, the jinn is gone. Castiel is still stunned. He’s leaning, depending on the wall behind him. He can’t stand on his own. His head is swimming.

He’s kept that desire hidden so deeply for so long he almost forgot it existed.

“Cas.” Dean crowds him, checks his eyes, puts a hand on his forehead, scans him for injuries.

Castiel’s lips part.

“Can you hear us?” asks Sam.

He takes a shaky breath and swallows. “I’m all right. I can hear you.”

“Come on, buddy,” says Dean, “let’s get you back to the car.” He puts an arm around Castiel to support him even though neither of them is hurt.

Then Castiel realizes he’s having trouble walking. He can still feel Dean’s lips on his.

“That bitch got away,” says Sam.

“We’ll be back,” says Dean. “We need to regroup.” He stays close to Castiel all the way back to the Impala. Dean helps him into the back seat. His hands linger and his fingers drag along Castiel’s arm. He scans over Castiel’s body again. “You ok?” he asks again. His voice is soft and quiet; too quiet for Sam to hear.

Castiel nods.

Dean wets his lips. “Good.”

They drive back to the motel. Sam goes straight to his laptop. Dean goes straight for his beer. Castiel sits on the edge of Dean’s bed.

“Give it a rest, Sammy,” says Dean. “We’re not going to catch that thing tonight.”

“It feels wrong to stop looking,” says Sam.

“Suit yourself.”

Neither of the brothers stays up much longer. By two in the morning they’re both asleep and Castiel is alone with his thoughts. He watches Dean sleep. He always watches Dean sleep. This time is different. This time he understands what he’s doing. This time he knows it’s because he loves him. This stolen time is all he has.

He kneels quietly beside Dean’s sleeping form and carefully brushes hair from his face. He checks over his shoulder to make sure Sam is still asleep. He leans over Dean and presses his lips to his forehead.

His heart is pounding and his hands are shaking. He realizes what he’s done and backs away quickly. He wants so much more. A million ideas buzz in his head. He needs more. He needs Dean to know what he wants.

 

* * *

 

They’re hunting for the jinn again the next day. Castiel can’t focus on anything but Dean. He’s so busy watching him that he bumps into Sam while they’re casing the warehouse.

Sam gives him a curious look, then follows Castiel’s line of sight. He smirks. “Maybe you should partner with Dean and I’ll search alone.”

“Dean likes to hunt alone.”

“Dean’s complicated, isn’t he?”

Castiel sighs and nods.

“But he’s a good guy.”

Castiel nods.

“You like him, don’t you?”

Castiel’s face flushes and stares at Sam.

“I saw you last night.”

“You were asleep.”

“I was pretending,” says Sam. “And I’ve kind of suspected it for years.”

“Years?”

“Yeah. The staring, the showing up whenever he calls, the pining.”

Castiel rubs the back of his neck.

Sam nudges him. “Go talk to him.”

“I can’t.”

“Yeah you can.”

“I don’t know what to say.”

“Tell him you love him.”

Castiel’s eyes widen.

“Or something more subtle.”

“A flirtation,” says Castiel.

Sam laughs. “Yeah, ok. You can flirt with him.”

“How?”

Sam runs a hand over his face. “Um, you know, say something nice about how he looks or something.”

Castiel nods. He can do that. With new resolve he strolls over to Dean. He’s seen women flirt with Dean. He’s seen Dean respond positively.

He takes a breath. He can’t believe he didn’t realize he was in love. Guardians love their charges, but not like this. He loves Sam, but not like he loves Dean.

“You find something?” asks Dean.

“No,” answers Castiel. “I thought I would help you look for the jinn.”

“Ok. Not having much luck over here. We might need to head to a different part of town.”

“That’s a good idea,” says Castiel. “You are very clever.” He smiles and winks.

Dean scowls. He pulls a piece of silver from his pocket. “Hold this.”

Castiel does.

Dean takes it back and trades it with a small piece of iron. “And this?”

Castiel holds it.

“Drink this.” Dean pulls a flask from his pocket.

“I’m not possessed,” says Castiel, taking the flask. He takes a drink.

Dean eyes him. He puts his tests back in his pockets. “Are you feeling ok?”

“Yeah,” answers Castiel. He glances across the room at Sam who gives him a quick thumbs up.

“Let’s head out,” says Dean. “This place is dead.”

Castiel trudges along behind him.

At the next location he decides to give it another shot. “Dean,” he says.

Dean is ahead of him wielding a flashlight as they descend a dark staircase. “Yeah?”

“Your eyes are very pretty today.”

“Thanks Cas.”

Sam puts a hand on his shoulder and holds him back. “Less obvious,” he hisses.

They leave the abandoned house and head to a diner. Castiel sits beside Dean.

Dean makes a pop-culture reference and Castiel attempts to giggle.

Dean looks at him like he’s contagious.

It doesn’t get any better during the rest of the hunt. Sam tries to help but neither of them are one hundred percent sure how to get Dean’s attention.

“You should just tell him,” says Sam.

“What if he rejects me?”

“You’re an angel. You can handle rejection.”

“Yes, but I don’t want to.”

“How about I tell him?”

“No,” says Castiel. “He’ll be mad that you knew before he did.”

“Then you’re going to have to flirt better.”

Castiel sighs. “I’ve got an idea. I’ve seen Dean do it before with some success.”

“Worth a shot,” says Sam.

Castiel crosses the park, marches over to where Dean is searching for clues, then slaps him hard on the ass.

Dean whips around. “What the hell was that for?”

Castiel’s stomach drops to his feet. “Bee,” he says quickly. Behind him he can hear Sam’s guffaw. “There was a bee.”

Dean raises an eyebrow, then tells Sam to shut up.

Things have not improved by the next day. He’s having trouble looking Dean in the eyes and Sam won’t stop teasing him about the “bee.”

They’re exploring a park on the outskirts of town. Dean is searching near the trees. Castiel is miserably following along behind Sam.

“Look on the bright side,” says Sam. “At least you covered it well.”

Castiel runs a hand over his face. In retrospect, it was a terrible idea. Yes, he’d seen Dean do it but he remembers now that it only happened when Dean was very drunk and it almost always ended with a slap in the face.

Suddenly Dean comes running out of the forest. “It’s not a jinn,” he shouts. “It can shape shift.”

“What is it?” asks Sam. “Did you kill it?”

“It’s a monster and no I didn’t,” snaps Dean. “I was too busy trying to not get eaten.”

“It eats people?”

“Probably!”

“I don’t think it eats people,” says Castiel.

Dean doubles over and rests his hands on his knees. “Holy shit. I don’t know what the hell that was.” He’s got a gun in one hand and an iron rod in the other. “I don’t know how to kill it.”

“You said it could shape shift,” says Castiel. “What did you see?”

“I think I surprised it,” says Dean. “I came up on this woman and I was pretty sure she was the jinn. I was just going to poke her with this rod but she saw me and changed into this big greasy, hairy monster thing.” He shudders. “It looked like its insides were outside and the teeth on that thing—man fuck hunting that thing.”

“If it’s not a jinn we need to regroup,” says Sam. “We need to know how to kill it.”

“My angel blade will kill it,” says Castiel. “It sounds like it’s an Indonesian leyak.”

“What the hell is it doing here?” asks Dean.

“I thought they were restricted to one area,” says Sam.

“You guys just know about this thing?” asks Dean.

“Yes,” answers Castiel. “Leyaks are known shape shifters and their true form is quite disturbing. They appear inside out, as you described.”

“And they eat people,” says Sam.

Dean makes a face, then swallows hard. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

 

***

Dean wanders through the woods not far from Sam and Cas. He doesn’t expect to find anything useful, but Sam always insists they be thorough. Cas suddenly appears in front of him.

“I thought you were back there,” says Dean, nodding behind him.

“I came to find you,” says Cas.

Dean opens his mouth to speak but all at once Cas is advancing, then his lips collide with Dean’s and suddenly they’re pressed against a tree in a deep kiss. Dean will later say he resisted. He will maintain that until the day he dies, but it’s not true. He melts against Cas and doesn’t even question what’s happening. As soon as Cas took a step in his direction he knew what was coming and he didn’t fight it. He breathes against his angel.

Cas breaks away from him.

Dean’s eyes are still closed.

“This is what you want?” asks Cas.

“Yes,” pants Dean.

“You want me?”

“Yes.”

Castiel kisses him again. Hands on Dean’s chest, he backs away. “You’re very predictable.”

Then all of a sudden Cas isn’t Cas he morphs into a horrible monster. Dean curses himself for being too slow on the uptake and runs back to Sam.

Iron rod in hand, he recounts his story to the real Cas and Sam with a few details changed. He found a woman, not Cas and he certainly didn’t make out with it. He didn’t make out with Cas.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” says Dean.

“If we know what it is, we can figure out how to kill it,” says Sam.

“Angel blade,” says Castiel. “We just need to find it again.”

“It gets away every time we find it,” says Sam.

Dean bites his lip and for some reason, Cas does the same.

Sam looks between the two of them. He doesn’t need to say anything for Dean to know he’s suspicious. But Dean will never admit to what happened. He’s a hunter, for one. He shouldn’t have been so easily fooled. And it was Cas, for two. The idea of him and Cas together is ridiculous. They’re brothers in arms; soldiers, nothing more.

They return to the motel and Sam starts brainstorming a way to trap the creature. Dean’s got a feeling they don’t need to set a trap. He’s got a feeling it will find them before they find it. It must know they’re hunters.

He sits at the table across from Cas. The angel is busy going over plans with Sam. Dean takes a sip of his beer.

_You’re very predictable._

What the hell did that mean? Had the creature morphed into a hot blonde and offered him a whiskey, then yeah, _predictably_ , he’d fall for it. But it turned into Cas. Then it kissed him. There was nothing predictable about that. He takes another sip of beer.

Brothers in arms. That’s all they are. That’s all they’ve ever been. But the leyak saw something more.

Dean glances at Cas. He’s strong, tan, with deep blue eyes and a fantastic smile. He’s not smiling now though. His eyebrows are pinched together in that way that suggests he’s deep in thought. They do have a more profound bond. Cas said it himself.

Dean’s never given much thought to his attraction to men. He appreciates beauty, in all forms, but usually he’s more appreciative of female beauty. Cas isn’t technically male or female. He’s just Cas, angel of the Lord.

There’s another problem. Can humans and angels have romantic relationships? Assuming Dean does have feelings for Cas, is it even possible for them to be together.

Cas glances at him and Dean looks away quickly. His face flushes. Great. His emotions are right on the surface instead of being neatly boxed up where they belong.

He doesn’t see it, but Cas blushes too.

 

***

 

Sam sees both of them turn beet red as soon as they make eye contact. He doesn’t roll his eyes. He’s trying to be good. But if there were any more sexual tension in the room he’d have to leave. It doesn’t take a genius to figure why the leyak isn’t dead. It cornered Cas and Dean separately. It can shape shift. Some lore suggests it can sense desire. They both came back flustered and useless after encountering it.

The next time they find it, it’s either going to turn into Dean and eat Cas or visa versa. Sam is going to have to find a way to kill it on his own. It can’t fool him. All the people he’s ever desired are dead. For the first time, being a jinx might work in his favor.

It will find them again. It’s not going to let three hunters wander around freely.

Dean gets up from the table and goes outside without a word.

“Listen up,” says Sam, “I need two things. One, distract Dean. Two, give me your angel blade.”

“I can’t do either of those things,” says Cas.

Sam eyes the door. He doesn’t know where Dean went but he assumes he’ll be back shortly. “When you saw the leyak, what did it look like?”

Cas huffs.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. And I’m willing to bet Dean saw you. It knows it can pit you two against each other. If we hunt it and get separated, even for a little bit, it’s going to try to eat you guys one at a time.”

Cas makes a face. “It can’t eat me. I’m an angel.”

“It can eat Dean though. I’m the best shot we have at killing it. I just need your angel blade and a reason to find it alone.”

“This seems dangerous. Dean would be mad if he knew I let you go alone.”

“Dean gets mad at everything. Let me worry about that.”

“How do I distract him?”

“Pretend you have a lead in town,” says Sam. “Just keep him occupied until I’m done.”

“What if he wants to split up?”

Sam brushes his hair from his face. “Well, there’s an easier way to distract Dean, but you’re not going to like it.”

Cas frowns. “If it’s easier why wouldn’t I like it?”

“You could confess your undying love for him.”

Cas’ eyes go wide.

“I told you that you wouldn’t like it.”

“What if that makes him angry?”

“It won’t, trust me.”

“Are you suggesting I—I seduce him?”

Sam tries not to laugh. “Yeah, basically. Unless you’ve got a better plan.”

Cas gulps. “Surely there’s something else I can do.”

“If you think of something else, go for it. In the meantime, give me your angel blade so I can start hunting.”

Cas hands over the blade with surprisingly little protest.

Sam sees Dean’s shadow through the window. “Remember,” he hisses, “distract him. I’ll be gone all day.” He gets up and tucks the blade into a backpack just as Dean opens the door.

“Where’d you go?” asks Sam.

“Fresh air,” answers Dean.

That’s not true, obviously. Sam saw him make eye contact with Cas. Dean scared himself and ran away. He seems comfortably rooted back in denial now.

“I found a lead,” says Sam. “The leyak hunts pregnant women specifically. I want to do some interviews, then we can regroup tonight and finish the job.”

“I’ll get my suit on,” says Dean.

“That’s ok,” says Sam. “I can go solo on this. You guys hang back and see if there’s another way to kill this thing in case the angel blade doesn’t work. I don’t want to wind up face to face with this thing with only one shot at killing it.”

“Fine,” says Dean. “But don’t take all damn day. The sooner we gank this thing, the sooner I can start drinking to forget about it.”

Sam shoulders his backpack. “Be back soon,” he says. Then heads for the door. He takes the Impala and leaves Dean and Cas to their own devices.

He doesn’t want to hunt an inside out monster alone, but he doesn’t want his stupid brother to get eaten because he’s in denial about his feelings either.

He wonders if he can catch it sleeping. Is that too much to hope for? He distracts himself by imagining Cas trying to profess his love to Dean. It shouldn’t be funny, but it’s Cas, so of course it’s going to be awkward and a little too direct. Or maybe Cas won’t do it. Maybe he’ll find another way to distract Dean. Maybe they’ll actually sit there in silence and research other ways to kill the leyak. He sighs. That’s more likely.

 

***

 

Dean is scowling at the computer. “Cutting its head off isn’t an option,” he mutters. “Sometimes it grows back.”

Castiel nods. He’s pretending to stare at Sam’s computer but his eyes keep fluttering up to look at Dean. Seduce him. He glares back at the screen. Why? Why does he need to seduce Dean? Yes, he might be in love with him. Yes, he wants to hold him. Yes, he wants more than their current relationship offers. But what if they come together only to part ways later? Humans are notorious for doing that and Dean isn’t exactly known for his commitment to romance.

Is it worth it to seduce him for one day when he could easily distract him with something else? Castiel isn’t even sure how to seduce him. Maybe Sam was joking. For some reason he notices his heart is beating faster.

“Gross,” says Dean.

“What?”

“I guess we can cut its head off, but it has to be at a certain time.”

“That’s good news.”

“We have to wait until it gets dark, then the thing will turn inside out again and we can behead it.”

“Great,” says Castiel. “We can tell Sam and go hunting for it tonight.”

Dean already has his phone in hand. He’s texting his brother. “We just need to figure out where it’s going to be.”

“It likes to haunt graveyards,” says Castiel, “and it stalks pregnant women. This is a small town, it shouldn’t be hard to find.”

Dean makes a face. “Could this thing get anymore disgusting?”

Castiel suddenly remembers the thing pressing against him, they way it said his name. He should have killed it. He let human desires get in the way. He nods slowly to himself. Human desire. That’s the problem. He’s been in this vessel too long. He’s succumbing to earthly cravings. He needs to remember his place as an angel. Angels and humans do not form relationships like this. Not only is it forbidden, it’s impractical.

Castiel is old, ancient. He’s seen humanity rise and fall and rise again. He’s seen creatures evolve into new and spectacular species. He’s seen the earth change over millions of years. He knows too much. Angels know too much. It’s why they can’t be with humans.

But Dean is an old soul. So is Sam. They don’t know it, but their spirits are wise and ageless. In this lifetime alone, they’ve seen more thing than Castiel has seen in a millennia. Pain ages a person, so does war, and all three of them are soldiers.

“Earth to Cas.”

“Yes?”

“I asked you a question and you zoned out on me.”

“Oh,” he says. “Sorry.”

“Do you want to check out the maternity ward and see if we find anything suspicious?”

“Oh,” he says again. “Um, no. I think we should stay put and wait for Sam.”

Dean’s eyes are green; green like the Amazon rainforest. His cheeks are flecked with freckles and his full lips are parted ever so slightly. His vessel is as beautiful as his soul.

Castiel gulps. This is temptation. This is a test of his angelic resolve and he’s not sure he can pass it. After a moment he realizes he’s been staring at Dean and Dean has been staring back at him.

Dean clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says. “Ok. We’ll stay put until tonight.”

 

* * *

Cas doesn’t look away. He’s so intensely focused Dean wonders if he’s checked out and gone to another plane. He’s got the same look on his face the stupid leyak had. Dean tries very hard to focus on his computer but all he can think about is that kiss. His first kiss with Cas was actually with a blood-sucking monster. First kiss. He frowns. That implies there will be others, a _real_ first kiss. He remembers Cas slapping his ass and something weird settles in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly Cas stands and takes off his coat. That is quickly followed by his jacket and just as Dean is about to make a snide comment about a striptease, Cas settles back down and rolls up his sleeves.

That’s new. Dean catches himself staring again and returns his gaze to the computer. Cas’ forearms shouldn’t be so captivating and it shouldn’t matter that the buttons pull slightly across his chest when he stretches.

Dean wets his lips. This is ridiculous. He can’t be in love with his best friend. He catches himself mid-thought. Yeah, in love. Cas isn’t just pretty. Dean isn’t just lusting over him. When he looks at Cas something explodes in his chest and radiates out through his body. It makes his limbs feel weak and clouds his mind. In love. He loves Cas.

Fuck. What’s he supposed to do with that?

“Dean?” Cas’ voice is deep and husky.

He looks up, eyes wide. “Yeah?”

“Are you all right? You don’t look like you feel well.”

“Yeah,” croaks Dean. “You know what, I just need some fresh air. I’ll be right back.”

“No,” says Cas, standing quickly. “Stay.”

Dean’s inclined to give in right then and there, but he doesn’t. He stands. “Why?”

“We’re supposed to be researching.”

“I think I can take a quick break,” says Dean. “Besides, we already know how to kill the leyak.”

“What if it finds you alone?”

“It hunts at night.”

Cas frowns. “I—um—don’t go.” He looks Dean up and down quickly.

Dean’s breath catches in his throat. “Why not?”

Cas takes a step forward and Dean takes a step back. Cas yanks the tie from around his neck and lets it drop to the floor.

Dean’s mouth goes dry.

“What did you see,” begins Cas, “when you were alone with it in the woods?”

“I told you,” answers Dean. “I saw a monster.”

“I think you saw something else.”

“Um,” answers Dean.

“I saw something else," says Cas. "I saw you.” He takes another step forward.

Dean takes another step back. The room isn’t big. He’s going to hit the wall soon. Cas is about to have him pinned against the wall.

Cas advances again.

 

***

He’s completely out of his comfort zone now, something tells him to corner Dean like a predator confronting its prey. “I think,” says Castiel, “you saw me in the woods. That’s why you didn’t kill it.”

Dean’s back hits the wall, his eyes fixed on Castiel.

“That’s why I couldn’t kill it,” he says. “It looked like you. It knew what I wanted.” He takes another step. He’s within arms reach and he can hear Dean breathing heavily.

“What did you want?” asks Dean.

Castiel slowly places an unsteady hand on Dean’s chest and searches his eyes. “You,” he breathes.

Dean is frozen to the spot.

“That’s why we can’t hunt it together,” says Castiel. “It knows how to trick us.”

Dean’s eyes suddenly snap open wide. “Sam’s hunting that thing alone?”

“Yes.”

He pushes Castiel away. “You let him go?”

“Yes.”

“Goddamn it Cas.” He breaks away, but Castiel corrals him back against the wall.

“Don’t use your brother as an excuse to run away from me,” he says.

“I’m not,” growls Dean. “You shouldn’t have let him go alone.”

“He can take care of himself. He has my blade.”

Dean tries to push him away again, but Castiel plants a hand firmly in the center of his chest. He’s stronger than Dean and maybe he’s showing off just a little.

Dean’s breathing is slow and heavy.

“If we go out there, it’s just going to use us against each other.” Castiel lets his hand snake up Dean’s chest to his throat. He thumbs over Dean’s Adam’s apple then rests his hand at Dean’s jaw.

Dean gulps. “We should hunt together.”

Castiel licks his lips. He leans in slowly. Divinity be damned. He presses his lips to Dean’s and slowly licks at the seam of his mouth.

Dean is very compliant. His hands drift to Castiel’s waist and he pulls him closer.

Castiel clutches Dean’s shirt with his free hand and licks further into his mouth. It’s slow, deep and hungry. For the first time, Castiel feels alive.

 

***

 

Sam finds the leyak sleeping in a mausoleum in the only graveyard in town. She’s beautiful, silky black hair and dark brown eyes. She bats her lashes at Sam and takes a slow stride in his direction.

“Are you here to mourn, too?” she asks.

Sam doesn’t answer. He knows a monster when he sees one. They scuffle for a moment, but Sam came prepared. He stabs her in the throat and catches a glimpse of her true form just before she vanishes in a flash of light.

He knew this would be an easy kill. That’s why he picked this hunt. He’ll probably never tell Cas and Dean he knew exactly what they were hunting from day one. He’ll keep it to himself that he knew the thing could shape shift and sense deep, dark desires. He’ll say it was a coincidence that this hunt required him to go solo and leave them alone with their feelings in an empty motel room. He’ll say it took him all day to find the nasty thing and kill it. He’ll let Cas and Dean keep their dignity and he’ll never admit it was a setup; at least not until the wedding.

He heads back to the Impala and ponders what to do with the rest of his day. If they’re not together by the time he gets back, he’ll need a plan B.

 

***

 

Dean is hard against Cas’ thigh and the friction isn’t nearly enough. Cas, who he knows has had maybe a grand total of two erections in his life, is panting hard against his neck as Dean palms his cock over his pants.

“Bed,” mumbles Dean.

They stumble in that general direction until they topple over onto the mattress. He’s already managed to get Cas’ shirt unbuttoned and he throws it to the floor. He yanks his undershirt off after that.

“How long will Sam be gone?” he asks.

“All day,” answers Cas. “He’ll call if he needs us.”

Dean bites Cas’ lower lip and Cas moans. He fumbles with his own clothes until they’re both bare-chested. “Are we going to get in trouble for this?”

“We’re always in trouble,” answers Cas.

“Good point.”

He undoes Cas’ buckle and Cas kicks off his shoes. Maybe they should have taken their time to undress, to worship each other’s bodies as they went. Maybe they should have been more reverent and less voracious. Maybe they’ll do that next time.

Now that they’re both naked, Dean rolls Cas onto his back and rocks against his entrance.

Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s waist.

Dean kisses him hard, sucking the breath from his lungs. They part, gasping. “Lube,” says Dean.

“I’m an angel,” says Cas. “We don’t need it.”

“I’m a human,” says Dean. “Trust me.” He parts from Cas briefly then returns to his position. “I had no idea how badly I wanted you.” He squirts lube into his palm and warms it in his hand. He reaches between them and strokes his cock.

Cas arches his back, exposing his throat and Dean latches onto it, licking and sucking.

Dean slowly inserts a finger and Cas trembles beneath him.

“I’ve never done this before,” says Cas.

“I know,” says Dean. “I’ll be gentle.”

Cas squeezes his thighs around Dean. “You don’t need to be.”

Dean inserts another finger. He finds it, that little bundle of nerves that make Cas arch off of the bed and call his name.

Three fingers now, all stroking his prostate. Cas is a writhing mess. “More,” he whimpers. “Please.”

Dean pulls his fingers away and lines himself up with Cas’ entrance. “This?” he asks.

“Yes. Please.”

Dean enters him slowly, completely tuned into to Cas’ body.

The angel claws at his back and trembles beneath him. He says something in a language Dean doesn’t understand. It takes him a moment to realize it’s Enochian.

He rocks into him, setting a deliberate and steady pace.

Cas digs his nails into Dean’s skin.

“Breathe,” whispers Dean.

He takes a quivering breath just as Dean presses into him again.

Cas pulls Dean down to his chest. “Faster, please,” he whispers.

Dean can’t resist the ragged way that “please” left Cas’ lips. He thrusts faster and harder.

Cas buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “Dean,” he murmurs. He exhales against Dean’s skin.

“I’ve got you, sunshine.” He keeps a constant pace and loses track of time. He’s on the verge of his own orgasm but he concentrates on Cas. This is his first time. He’s not going to come until Cas does.

They stay locked together for what seems like hours. Cas’ cock his hard and leaking precome between their bellies.

“Dean,” he breathes again. “I need—” He swallows hard. “I need you to know,” he catches his breath, “I’m in love with you.”

Dean captures his lips in a deep kiss. “I know,” he says. “I’m in love with you, too.”

They don’t say anything else. They inhale and exhale together. They move as one, clinging to each other through waves of pleasure.

Dean has spent so much of his life trying to distance himself from his bleak reality; it’s almost a shock to his system to experience something like this, something so very grounding. He’s not detached. He couldn’t detach if he wanted to. This is real and he wants it to be real. He wants to live in this moment and he can feel Cas wants it, too.

 

***

 

Castiel can’t form a complete thought. He can’t break away from the more, more, more pounding in his brain. He’s never been a sexual creature but that may very easily change if sex is like this every time. He feels heat pooling low in his stomach, feels himself harden between him and Dean, feels Dean move in him, feels love.

He’s completely at Dean’s mercy, happily at Dean’s mercy. He’s not sure how long sex is supposed to last, but any length of time is fine with him. Dean kisses him again. It’s wonderful. Everything about this is wonderful.

Another Enochian word of praise slips from his lips. Dean may not understand him, but he can’t help it. Dean is beautiful and strong and perfect.

His throat tingles and suddenly feels very tense. The feeling starts low in his belly then erupts and shoots through his entire body. He clutches Dean as he continues to thrust into him.

Just as he thinks he can’t take anymore, Dean moans softly against his ear and his hips stutter to a slower pace. He thrusts in and out a few more times, then slowly pulls away. He rolls off of Castiel and onto his side. He then pulls Castiel to his chest and kisses his forehead.

“That was transcendental,” says Castiel.

Dean laughs. “Hell yeah it was.” His voice is low and raspy. “Best sex I’ve ever had.”

“Yes,” says Castiel. “I agree.”

“Cas, it’s the only sex you’ve ever had.”

“It’s still the best.”

“I bet I can do better next time.”

“Next time?” Castiel tilts his head and looks up at him.

Dean blushes. “Um, I guess I kind of assumed.”

“You assumed correctly.” Castiel has half a mind to manifest his wings and cocoon them, but he doesn’t. Maybe next time.

 

***

When Sam returns he’s have thrilled, half disgusted to find that he’s not allowed back into their room. His things have been moved to the adjacent room and he has his own key. He hopes the walls are thick.

Dean doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he got laid and Cas looks like a wreck. His hair is a mess and he’s got a dazed look on his face.

“Thanks for taking one for the team, Sammy,” says Dean.

“If it puts an end to the angst and pining, then I’m happy to do it,” says Sam.

“Was she hard to take down?”

Sam shakes his head. “Not really. That tip about beheading her helped.” He looks between the two of them. They’re standing in the entrance to their room.

“We’re in love,” announces Cas.

Dean puts a hand over his face.

Sam laughs. “Yeah, I kind of figured that out a few years ago.”

“How did you know?” asks Dean.

Sam rolls his eyes. “The staring, the constant calling each other, the fact that Dean’s the only one who can get your attention, the number of times you guys have betrayed other people to save each other, I mean it got so obvious I thought you guys were actually dating but trying to keep it secret.”

Dean scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, we were a little slow on the uptake.”

“No shit.” Sam yawns. “If you don’t mind, I’m going to sleep. You two love birds can stay up and talk about your feelings.”

“We will,” says Cas, happily.

It’s so pure Sam doesn’t even bother teasing them.

 


End file.
